Diantha (anime)
Diantha is a character appearing in the XY series. She is a very well-known actress and the Champion in the Kalos region. Appearance Diantha has short light brown hair that is designed in a somewhat star pattern with front bangs standing up, light blue eyes and violet eyeshadow. She wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She is equipped with a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves have two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white shorts and low high heel boots, also the color white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a gold swan-shaped necklace called the Mega Charm which she uses to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Diantha is considered to be beautiful and famous by many people that this causes her to gain too much attention, hence why she wears disguises to move around in public. Personality Diantha is a calm and polite woman who does not necessarily Mega Evolve Gardevoir and only finding the technique to be used in important situations, unlike most Mega Evolution trainers. She is also shown to be honorable and brave as she wants to protect the people of Kalos from the crisis Olympia spoke about. Biography When Diantha was young, she attended the Summer Camp.XY038: Summer of Discovery! She also caught a Ralts which eventually evolved into a Gardevoir. Years later, she would become the Champion of Kalos.XY041: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! After becoming an actress, Diantha lost her Gardevoir amidst some mountains. However, her Key Stone reacted and she sensed where Gardevoir was. Diantha managed to find Gardevoir and hug it after reuniting.XY027: The Bonds of Evolution! Pokémon the Series: XY Ash Ketchum and his friends saw an advertisement of a battle between Diantha and Magnus. Ash and his friends met Diantha when Professor Sycamore took the heroes into the arena. Diantha greeted everyone and said to Professor Sycamore that she won't leave her Key Stone behind because it is too valuable to her. She then said that if she happened to visit Lumiose City, she will visit him. Diantha asked the heroes and Professor Sycamore to watch the battle. The battle started and Diantha with her Gardevoir faced Magnus and his Absol. When Absol used Bite, Diantha winked to Gardevoir, who dodged the attack. Absol then used Quick Attack and Diantha nodded to Gardevoir, who dodged the attack again. Diantha ordered Gardevoir to use Shadow Ball to intercept with Absol's Psycho Cut. Diantha then ordered Gardevoir to use Moonblast to finish Absol off. Absol was defeated and Diantha won the battle. Diantha and Magnus shook hands at the end of the battle. Diantha later appeared in disguise and asked the shopkeeper for a gateau. Saddened there was no any, the heroes invited her to share the gateau with her. Diantha was glad but she noticed that it was the heroes who invited her and revealed herself to them, which startled them. The heroes and Diantha ate the gateau and were amazed by the flavor. Ash later asked Diantha to battle him and Diantha said that she normally didn't do unofficial battles, but she made an exception for him. Ash and Diantha started to battle and Diantha noticed that Ash is a good trainer when he saved his Pikachu. Team Rocket then captured Gardevoir and flew away. Diantha stayed calm and explained that her Key Stone will find her Gardevoir. The heroes and Diantha found Gardevoir and Diantha Mega Evolved Gardevoir into Mega Gardevoir, who blasted Team Rocket off with Moonblast. Before she left with the helicopter, she told the heroes that she had a fun day and promised Ash to have a rematch one day. When the heroes met Korrina, an aspiring Mega Evolution trainer and a Gym Leader, they thought of Diantha, the Champion. Korrina was fascinated they also met Diantha.XY029: Mega Revelations! Diantha and Wikstrom had a battle in a stadium in front of masses of spectators with their Pokémon, with Wikstrom choosing his Scizor, which Mega Evolved at the beginning of the battle with Gardevoir. Mega Scizor attacked with Night Slash, but Mega Gardevoir used its psychic powers to dodge it by gliding across the ground. Mega Gardevoir used the chance to use Moonblast, which defeated Mega Scizor and made Mega Garevoir and Diantha the winners of the match.MS017: Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction When Professor Sycamore showed the heroes a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, Clemont remembered Diantha used a Key Stone as well to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Diantha spoke with Olympia about the threat that Kalos was to face in the future, during which Olympia showed her a vision of Zygarde. When Olympia mentioned Ash and his friends, Diantha decided to track them down and let them know what she had heard, eventually meeting them in the middle of a training session. Diantha warned them about certain incidents in Kalos, where places were overgrown with strange roots. She feared it was due to Zygarde, who is said to awaken from a deep cave to protect Kalos, when the region was in danger. When she was informed about the mystical power of Ash and Greninja, she requested to battle Ash again, to see this power. Diantha had Gardevoir dodge the attacks (even if Diantha only winked), making Diantha think Ash's Greninja was like an ordinary Greninja. As the battle continued Ash and Greninja (which eventually transformed, to Diantha's shock) kept doing better. Diantha eventually decided to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir. Ash and Greninja, however, managed to perfect their transformation and knocked Gardevoir off its feet. But before the battle could continue, Ash and Greninja both passed out. Team Rocket then tried to get their hands on a weakened Gardevoir, but Diantha easily sent them blasting off again. After thanking Gardevoir for its efforts and making sure Ash and Greninja were okay, Diantha left, but could not help but question the nature of Greninja's transformation and the role Ash and his friends were to play. Nevertheless, she promised to protect them and the people of Kalos from the crisis.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Later on, when the heroes encountered Sawyer, Bonnie told Diantha had found them and even battled Ash to find more about Greninja's power.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Diantha came to the Kalos League opening with Professor Sycamore. She held a speech, pointing out the trainers' skill and training have brought them here to the tournament. She asked them to give their best in the upcoming battles. Diantha also watched the battle of Alain vs. Trevor.XY125: A League of His Own! When Ash battled Sawyer, Diantha, who was interested in the battle, noticed how Ash had a special bond with Pikachu.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Continuing watching the battle, Diantha wondered what would Sawyer do against Pikachu, since he did have Aegislash cut the trees. After Ash defeated Sawyer, Diantha commented how trainers like Ash and Sawyer would benefit the world as good trainers.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! On the day of the Kalos League finals, Diantha sat with Sycamore to watch the battle between Ash and Alain.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Diantha was watching the battle and noted how Ash was a promising trainer with his impressive strategies. She also noted Ash doesn't give up battling to the last moment.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Diantha continued watching and was amazed how both trainers didn't give up. After Alain won the Kalos League, Diantha clapped for the intense battle he and Ash have put. In the end, Diantha gave Alain the Kalos League Cup. However, she was shocked to see that some mysterious roots started to spout out in the stadium.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! Since roots started spouting out in Lumiose City, Diantha had Gardevoir save a man's life by attacking one of the roots. Officer Jenny arrived to Diantha, thanking her for that move. However, she reported while the people were evacuated, more damage was being dealt on the city by the roots. Thus, Diantha went with Officer Jenny away.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Diantha Mega Evolved Gardevoir to protect the people from the plants. Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer came to her, wishing to help out amidst the chaos. Thus, Diantha had them rescue elders and children, then escort them to safety.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! With Sawyer's help, Diantha escorted the citizens to safety.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Diantha, assisted with the Gym Leaders, came to stop the Giant Rock. She noted the Giant Rock won't leave if they asked 'nicely', so ordered everyone to go away to make a plan. Steven suggested saving Mairin's Chespie, which was located at the spot where Ash-Greninja attacked with Water Shuriken. Diantha agreed and admitted it was an honor to fight alongside Steven, a fellow Champion from the Hoenn region. She exclaimed they were the last line of defense and have to stop the Giant Rock at all costs.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Diantha joined in the fight against the Giant Rock, having Mega Gardevoir use Psychic to hold back the roots, along with Steven's Mega Metagross. Since the plants attacked the helicopter, Diantha had Mega Gardevoir rescue Team Rocket, who nearly fell down. Once Chespie was rescued, Diantha had her Mega Gardevoir launch an attack, which fused with others' attacks to destroy the Giant Rock, but failed. Diantha continued watching the events, as Squishy and Z-2 fused and defeated the Giant Rock and Lysandre. In the end, Diantha thanked Olympia since they couldn't stop the Giant Rock without her help.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered Diantha and her Gardevoir fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Pokémon On hand Gallery Diantha Mega Charm anime.png|Diantha's Mega Charm XY027 1.jpg|Diantha as an actress XY027 8.jpg|Diantha whispers as she does not want her disguise to be uncovered Professor Sycamore and Champion Diantha.png|Diantha and Professor Sycamore See also *Diantha (Adventures) *Diantha (Generations) References Category:Champions Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones